


Kaleidoscope Eyes, Sparkle At The World

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Bandom!PreK Verse [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Pre-K!AU, Tumblr Prompt, brendon is that accidental troublemaker, spencer is a really good friend ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>In Pre-K, being sent to the corner might as well be equivalent to going to jail short-term and being released on good behavior. That’s how Brendon treats it, anyhow. Because Brendon never ever ever means to be sent there.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope Eyes, Sparkle At The World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for indefenseofspence on tumblr, because the tumblr prompt thing happened and yeahhhhh. Also, who can't resist Pre-K Bandom??? CHRISTMAS IN JULY AYEEEE

In Pre-K, being sent to the corner might as well be equivalent to going to jail short-term and being released on good behavior. That’s how Brendon treats it, anyhow. Because Brendon never ever _ever_ means to be sent there.

It just happens that Brendon can be a bit mischievous, as well as a bit forceful in play, but both he and his best friend Spencer know that he wouldn’t mean to hurt someone or something else. However, their Pre-K teacher, Mrs. Sharp, doesn’t quite see it that way. She honestly thinks Brendon is out to cause destruction every time he steals one of Ryan’s crayons or puts glitter glue in Patrick’s hair during craft time. A day just never goes by in which Brendon has to be sent to the corner at least once.

In December, the entirety of Pre-K gets fired up for the coming of Santa Claus and with him, Christmas. With Christmas also comes the act of all of the children being good, and is probably the time of year when Mrs. Sharp has to send the least amount of kids to the corner. Except this year, Brendon still gets in trouble, and is sent to the corner every day.

"Spence, I don’t wanna be in trouble ‘nymore!" Brendon complains one day when they’re playing outside in the sandbox, the weather being too cold to do much else. "I really want Santa to bring presents this year!"

"Santa knows you don’t mean to, Bren. Like, he knows you don’t mean to get in trouble." Spencer says in response, frowning as the sand castle he had attempted to make crumbled within itself.

"But, but Spence! Mrs. Sharp probably knows Santa’s number! She probably calls him and tells him that I’m bad!" By now, Brendon is close to panicking, and Spencer has to crawl to him and wrap him in the tightest hug he can.

"Bren, Bren!" Spencer huffs, gently shaking his best friend enough so he’ll open his eyes and _look at him._ “I’m gonna help you, Bren. I’m gonna help you be good, tomorrow. Cause if you can be good _one_ day, maybe Mrs. Sharp will tell Santa that and he’ll forget all the days you were bad!”

"How, Spence? What if it doesn’t work?" Brendon wriggles out of Spencer’s hug, because while he greatly enjoyed Spencer’s hugs, they were in the sandbox and it was cold.

"I’m gonna make _sure_ you don’t get in trouble at all! And it’ll work because I’m your best friend and it _has_ to!” Spencer says with a firm nod, taking Brendon’s nearly numb, and unmittened hands in his covered ones. “Gotta ‘elieve me, okay?”

"O-Okay. I’ll try."

 

The next morning after Brendon’s been dropped off at the Pre-K class, Spencer is waiting for him, and takes him to the reading space near the back of the room because it’s quiet and there’s space enough for the pep talk Spencer’s about to give.

"Okay, Bren. You’re gonna be _really_ good today so Santa’ll bring gifts, and I’m gonna help make sure you ‘elieve you can be good, kay?” Spencer says first thing, and Brendon merely nods from where he is on the beanbag still in his winter gear. “You’re my bestest friend in the _whole wide world_ , Bren, so you’re really good. You won’t steal Ry’s purple crayon today, cause I brought my own box and you can use it too.”

"You really did, Spence?" Brendon’s pretty awestruck that Spencer would bring his own box just for this.

"Uh-huh! It even has glitter colors!"

 

Spencer’s crayon box works pretty well during craft time, because the class is actually coloring for once; and the glitter gold goes really well with the stars in Brendon’s picture of Santa flying his sleigh in the sky. He almost goes to grab for Pete’s favorite red (because it’s a really good shade of red!), but Spencer smacks his own red on Brendon’s paper before he has the chance. _Trouble avoided._

"Thanks, Spence." Brendon says happily, deciding to draw a picture of a red hippo after he’s done with Santa, because hippos are Spencer’s favorite animal at that moment.

Spencer’s pretty happy with the hippo picture Brendon colors for him, giving him a big hug before going to tape it up in his cubby with Mrs. Sharp’s help. Mrs. Sharp actually _smiles_ at Brendon for once, and it makes him feel really happy inside. She’ll surely tell Santa about how he didn’t make anybody cry by taking their crayons AND he drew a really cool picture for his best friend and made him happy.

 

During the rest of the morning, Spencer keeps Brendon well distracted by making an elaborate structure out of LEGOs. Brendon just has to participate in the fantastical dragon story Spencer’s spinning out anyways, because he’s a major sucker for friendly dragons who eat PB&J and go to tea parties with the princesses they used to capture.

Even though Ryan and Pete snicker at them about it, Spencer makes sure Brendon doesn’t do anything drastic like _throwing_ a piece of LEGO at them. Patrick also joins them, happy to play along with their dragon story and adds that the dragons should totally be in a rock band, just because. Brendon thinks that’s pretty cool, too.

Spencer smiles at Brendon from across the LEGO table once Mrs. Sharp claps her hands and announces that its lunchtime, because Brendon has made it _half the day!_ Half of a whole entire day without having to go to the corner!

 

It’s a bit harder for Brendon during lunch, because he’s used to getting into noisy arguments with Victoria and Tyler over things like _which animal is the bestest animal ever_ and _should Pete really put hairclips in his hair_ (because he totally does).

Usually at this point, if Brendon hadn’t been sent to the corner, he would be, because he’d sometimes throw a cracker or a piece of fruit at Victoria and Tyler. If fruit actually hit Tyler, he’d cry to his best friend Josh, and Josh would tell on Brendon. Then Brendon would be sent to the other, empty lunch table to finish off his lunch alone. Which really stunk because then he couldn’t talk to Spencer.

But today, Brendon definitely doesn’t get into any arguments with anyone, mostly because Tyler had the flu and didn’t come to school that day, but also because Spencer kept him busy with their retelling of the dragon story to a mildly interested Jon and later Joe, who wishes he had joined in with them. Brendon even shares his lunch with Spencer and Spencer lets him eat his Cheese-Its, which he almost _never_ does ever.

"You’re my bestest friend, Spence Smith." Brendon says, muffled by a mouthful of now mushy Cheese-Its.

Spencer giggles at the mushy Cheese-Its and nods. “You’re my bestest friend too.”

Brendon definitely believes him.

 

After lunchtime, Brendon doesn’t really think about getting in trouble at all, he’s so busy having fun with Spencer and even some of his classmates with the LEGO dragons and their wild adventures. Mrs. Sharp comes over at some point and says that they should write a book, and Gerard says that he will, which makes Brendon beam because Gerard must really like their dragons if he wants to write about them. Spencer chimes in and says that he’ll help as well, and Brendon just has to agree, dopey smile on his face.

 

Before Brendon really knows it, it’s the end of the day, and Spencer is hugging him, giggling happily. “See? I told you you could be good for a _whole entire day_ , Bren!”

Brendon suddenly remembers why he’s been so good, and he gasps. “I really was, Spence?”

Spencer nods and takes Brendon’s hands in his and makes them swing around as they wait outside for their moms to come pick them up. “You were! Now Mrs. Sharp _has_ to tell Santa that you were good, and he’ll bring you presents!”

Brendon smiles widely, and looks down at their swinging hands. “You were really good too, Spence. Santa’ll probably bring you so many presents you won’t be able to leave the house!”

They both giggle at the thought, and Brendon is really super glad to have such an awesome best friend like Spencer. Spencer thinks the same thing, because you really can’t have a better best friend than Brendon.

 

_end._


End file.
